steven_universefandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Lapis Lazuli/Tarihçe
Lapis lazuli binlerce yıl önce Anadünya'da oluşturulmuş bir taştır. Koloni edilme döneminde, Lapis dünyayı ziyaret etti ama İsyan ortasında yakalandı. Dünyadan kaçmaya çalışırken, bir Bizmut taşı tarafından patlatıldı, ama yeniden bir Anadünya taşı tarafından yeniden ele geçirildi. Herneyse, onun kristal taş olduğuna inanan bir taş onu sihirli bir aynaya hapis etti ve kristal taşların sırlarını öğrenmeye çalıştı, ama Lapis buna cevap veremedi. Sonunda, Anadünya taşları umudunu kaybetti ve ışınlanma makineleri ile Lapis'i geride bırakarak dünyayı terkettiler. Taşlar panik içindeyken Lapis bir taş tarafından ezildi. Daha sonra İnci tarafından keşfedildi ve onun elinde tutuldu. 1. Sezon "Ayna Taşı"'nda İnci, Steven'e taş kültürünü öğrenmesi için aynayı vermiştir. İnci aynayı açamıcağınca, kırık olduğunu söylemişitir. Steven aynayı alıp dışarı çıktığında, Lapis Lazuli aynadan Steven'le konuşmaya çalışmıştır. Lapis Steven'a birşeyler anlatmaya çalışmaya çalışırken,aslında Steven'a kendisini nasıl özgür bırakacağını göstermeye çalışıyordu. Steven en sonunda Lapis'in taşını aynadan çıkarıp aynayı parçalamıştır. Taşlar bunu öğrenince geri aynaya dönmesini istemiştir. Lapis bunu kabul etmemiş, okyanusa kaçmıştır. "Okyanus Taşı"'nda, Lapis dünyadakı okyanusları Taş Anadünyası'na doğru bir kule yapmak için kullanmıştır. Kendisi taşların sudan klonlar yaparak onlara saldırmıştır. Ama Steven kendisinin yukarı çıkması için Lapis'e seslenir, Lapis onu yukarı çıkarır. Steven, Lapis'in kırık taşını görünce salyasıyla taşı düzelmiştir. Bu işe yarar ve kanatlarıya uzaya, Anadünya'ya geri döner. "Mesaj" bölümünde Lapis Anadünya'dan Peridot ve başka bir taş, yüksek taş teknojisi ile saldırıya geçeceklerini söylemiştir. "Geri Dönüş" bölümünde kendisi Peridot ve Jasper'la dünyaya gelmiştir. Lapis dünyaya bilgi alınması için geri gönderilmiş, ve görüldüğü gibi kendisi Steven'ın güvenliğini istiyor. Jasper önce Taş İstikrarsızcısını çıkarınca, kendisi Garnet'in fiziksel formunu yok ederken, diğer taşları gemiye sokarken ve Steven'ın kafasına olanları donmuş gibi izledi. "Hapisten Kaçış" bölümünde Lapis diğer taşlar gibi bir hapiste tıkılı kalmıştır. Steven onu kurtamaya çalışırken, kendisi en iyisinin kendisini yalnız bırakması olduğunu söylemiştir. Gemi yıkıldıktan sonra,kendisi uçarak kaçmaya çalışır, ama Jasper onu yakalar. Jasper, Kristal Taşlar'ın bir üçkağıtçı olduklarını ve seni kullandıklarını söylemiştir. Lapis bunu kabul eder, ondan sonra Malachite, taşlara saldırırken, sudan yapılan zincirler füzyonu denizin dibine çeker. 2. Sezon "Aşk Mektupları" bölümünde Garnet, Jasper ve Lapis için okyanusta aramaya gittiğini, ama hiç bir iz bulamadığını söylemiştir. "Tatlı Rüyalar" bölümünde Steven'ın rüyaları genellikle Lapis hakkında olmasını fark etmiştir. Lapis ilk öncelikle Steven ve diğer Kristal Taşlar'ın onu bulmasının istemiştir, çünkü füzyonun kontrölü Jasper'e geçebilir, buda onun kaçmasını sağlar. (ve Steven'ın bundan dolayı canı yanacaktır) 3. Sezon "Süper Karpuz Adası" bölümünde Steven, Karpuz Steven'ları kontrol etmek istemiştir, değişen şey ise bir karpuz'u Steven gibi giydirip Malachite'nin önüne çıkarmasıdır, ama diğer taşlar Malachite'nin yerini bulur, ve Alexandrite olarak dövüşürler. Malachite'yi nerdeyse yenmiştir,ve Karpuz Steven'lerin yardımıyla Lapis ve Jasper ayrılır, ama Küme Taşı yüzünden bir deprem olmuş ve Jasper denizin derinliklerine düşmüştür, Lapis ise Ametist tarafından kurtarılmıştır. "Küme Taşı Yolculuğu"'nda taşlar Lapis'i çifliğe getirir. "Aynı Dünya" bölümünde, Lapis sonunda uyanır ve geri dönmek için hazırlanır. Ama Lapis, Anadünya'ya geri dönemeyeceğini çünkü Jasper ve Peridot konusunda kendisi bilgi almak için kullanacaklardı. Steven Lapis'in beline oturup Dünya'da farklı yerleri gezer. Beraber şehir dışına çıkıp İmpatorluk Şehri'ne giderler,ama bir an Lapis, galaksi ışınlanma bölgesini görür (Çeviremedim.) ve nerdeyse bundan dolayı Steven'ı düşürecekti. Kendisi suyu kullanarak geçmişini Steven'a göstermeye çalışmıştır. Kendisi kısa bir süreliğine gelmiş, ama kendisi savaşta bir Bizmut tarafından fiziksel formunu kaybetmiştir. Hikayesini anlantıca, geri dönmüşlerdir. Çifliğe geri dönerken, Lapis önündeki şeylerin değişmiş olması,ama kendisinin yanlış olmasını söylemiştir. Bundan sonra Steven, Dünya'da herşeyin değiştiğini, ve bu onu tuzağa düşürmesiyle aynı olmadığını söylemiştir. Çifliğe iniş yaparken, Steven Lapis'e, Dünya'da hala kalabilmesini, bu ona yeni şeyler göstermesini sağlayacağını söylemişitir. Birkaç dakika sonra, Peridot rastgele konuşmaya katılır, Lapis'i şasırtmak için. Peridot kendisinin yeni evinin burası yani Dünya olduğunu söylemiştir. "Çiftlik Dostları"'nda, Steven ve Peridot, Lapis'i çifliğe alışması için birşeyler yapmaya çalışırlar. Ama Lapis, verilen herşeyi reddededer. Lapis, Peridot'a neden Dünyada olduğunu sorar. Ondan sonra silonun üstüne uçup rahatlamaya çalışır, ama Peridot Lapis'e birşey söylemeye çalışır. Lapis Peridot tarafından yazılan özür mektubunu okur. Sonra, Steven ve Peridot Lapis için bir havuz yapar. Ama yine Lapis bunu kabul etmez çünkü Malakit'ken ne kadar uzun bir sürede suda kaldığını anlatır. Nihayet, Peridot Lapis'e teyp kaydedicisini verir ve ona nasıl çalıştığını gösterir. Lapis onu açar ve Peridot'un "çöpünü" istemediğini söyler ve onu eliyle kırdıktan sonra yere atar. Peridot sinirlenir ve Lapis'e ne yapması gerektiğini sordu. Lapis'te sinirlenir ve Peridot'a ona ayrılmasını bağırarak söyler. Peridot uyar ve gider, bu da Steven'i hayal kırıklığına uğratır. Lapis Steven'a ona neden güvendiğini sorar ve Steven ona Peridot'un önceden gerçekten değiştiğini açıklar. Peridot koşarak geri gelir, ikisini de geçer ve Ambar'a saklanır. Anadünya'nın izleme gemisi, Dolaşan Göz, Peridot'u takip eder, Lapis ve Steven'da Ambara koşarlar. Daha sonra dışarı çıkarlar, ve Lapis Peridot'un ne kadar korkmuş olduğunu görür. Lapis su elini oluşturur ve Dolaşan Göz'ün yere çakılmasını sağlar. Daha sonra Peridot'a iyi olup olmadığını sorar. In "Hit the Diamond", when the Crystal Gems are in the barn, Lapis listens to Peridot when she explains why the Ruby soldiers are supposedly after her. When the decision is made to play baseball with the Rubies, Lapis appears nonchalant about it; she laughs to herself and says "this plan sucks" but decides to play. The Crystal Gems, except Peridot, all play and disguises themselves as humans. Lapis's human name is Bob, a reference to "Ocean Gem" when Lapis tells Steven her name is Lapis, not Bob. Throughout the game, Lapis remains unenthusiastic. When a ball flies over her head, she raises her arm after it is well behind her. When Lapis is up at bat, she does not swing. Instead, she holds out her bat, and the ball lightly bounces off of it. Lapis then walks to first base. At the very end of the game, Lapis is on second base, and she walks to home plate when the Sapphire gets a home-run. Lapis smiles and gives Ruby a high five. In "Alone at Sea", Steven takes Lapis to a dock to go on a boating trip. Lapis formally meets Greg for the first time, and after Steven convinces her, Lapis agrees to the trip. Throughout the trip, Lapis seems to still be bothered by the fact that that she was underwater as Malachite for so long. When Greg is fishing, Lapis uses her hydrokinesis to take out a large sphere of the ocean water, but Greg says he'd rather fish normally, and teaches Lapis how to fish. Suddenly, something strong pulls on the string and Lapis, reels her in but before the creature could surface the pole snaps. After the ship's engine breaks from an unknown source, Lapis claims that the trip going bad is her fault and not Steven's. Lapis reveals that she misses Jasper after being fused with her for all that time, and that she feels like a bad person. Suddenly, Jasper climbs the boat's anchor chain and gets onto the ship's deck, surprising Lapis. When Jasper throws Steven out of the way, Lapis runs to his aid, but Jasper pulls her back and starts begging to fuse with her again. Lapis asks why she would want to do that, and tells Jasper that she hated her and used fusion to take her anger out on her. Lapis doesn't listen to Jasper's claims of changing and rejects the offer to fuse once more. Jasper then charges at Steven with the plan to attack and shatter him because she believes that he is the reason Lapis doesn't want to fuse. In reaction to this, Lapis manifests a water fist that sends Jasper flying high in the air and far, far away into the ocean, as well as punches a hole in the ship thus sinking it. She flies off of the boat carrying Greg and Steven. In "Beta", Lapis has acclimated to living at the barn. Although she is still dour to an extent, she has helped renovate the barn and become comfortable living with Peridot, watching Camp Pining Hearts together, and creating pieces of art they call "meepmorps", hers being a baseball bat from when she played baseball, a leaf Steven gave her, and a TV on a stand with two mirrors sticking out of it, looping a scene from Camp Pining Hearts. In "Back to the Moon", Lapis helps the others out after imprisoning the 5 rubies from Hit the Diamond, while Steven questions them one by one. She and Peridot stay behind on Earth while the others travel to the moon. Kategori:A'dan Z'ye Kategori:Karakter Tarihçeleri en:Lapis Lazuli/History it:Lapislazzuli/Storia pt:Lapis Lazuli/História pt-br:Lapis Lazuli/História